Kill Me, Kiss Me
by Lady Enchantress
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi finds out her favorite idol is attending her identical cousin's school, she convinces him to switch places. How will she react when a boy who wanted to kill her now starts falling for her?


Kill Me, Kiss Me  
  
Written by: Nora D   
Edited by: Ander  
  
Opening up the newest issue of Heartthrob, Kagome Higurashi started crying, her sapphire blue summer tee becoming soaked. The top of the page read 'InterView KOUGA'.  
  
'Thank God!' Kagome thought, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I'm so relieved! His ideal woman isn't some hot bimbo! He could even go for me... Higurashi Kagome.'  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed, reading about her favorite male model. At 17, Kagome was a small, tomboyish girl, with long black hair, glittering brown eyes, and a hyperactive personality. Sunlight shined through the open windows as a soft summer breeze floated into her room.  
  
Kagome raised her hand, curling it into a fist. 'I've been a tomboy my whole life, so I've never been pampered like most girls. I'm cute and wild, just what Kouga likes. I was so worried that Kouga might like prissy girly-girls, and not simple girls like me!' Kagome smiled, imagining Kouga complimenting her on her wavy hair and thin body.  
  
Her chocolate eyes shined like the stars, Kagome thought, 'It's not like I could ever be his girlfriend, but it's refreshing to know that I could be his type.'  
  
She lowered the magazine and started to bite her nails. 'Should I join his fan club? I would have a better chance of meeting him that way.'  
  
'Some people think I have a silly crush on a celebrity. But when I see Kouga, his beautiful, luscious hair and sparkling, crystal blue eyes...' She sighed, 'I really feel a deep connection.'  
  
'He's both charismatic and enigmatic. It's impossible to describe him with mere words,' Kagome thought, blushing. 'There's something special about him...'  
  
Kagome was slammed back to reality when her annoying younger cousin yelled, "KAGOME, where are you?!"  
  
"Hey! Don't barge in like that!" Kagome yelled, jumping up. "How rude. Show some respect to your elders!"  
  
"Oh, sooo sorry. I was born **2 months **after you and you **never **let me forget it." Her younger cousin ran his hand through his raven black hair, leaning against the wall. Souta's thin frame was covered in long khaki pants and a slim black unbuttoned shirt with the collar raised.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome thought about her cousin. 'I can't believe I'm related to that idiot. He can't be related to me with his lack of intelligence. The weird thing is that we look exactly alike. We're like identical cousins! It's totally unbelievable.'  
  
Souta ignored his cousin and looked around the room. Watching him, Kagome continued her thoughts. 'It's not a surprise that we're often mistaken for twins. I mean, we've got the same build, the same facial features. We even talk alike and have the same mannerisms! It's insane! Sometimes I wonder if I look more like a boy, or if he looks more like a girl. The only thing that is different is that our personalities are total ly polar opposites.'  
  
Kagome's thoughts burst as her cousin asked her a question. He pointed to a poster on her wall. "Hey, isn't that Ookami Kouga?"  
  
Giggling madly, Kagome replied, "Oh ho ho! You aren't getting into **male **models now, are you?"  
  
Souta raised an eyebrow, surprised. "He's a model?"  
  
Kagome raised her hands in distress. "Duh! He's only like the newest and greatest model of all time!!!"  
  
Souta shrugged, turning back to the poster. "No wonder he's always missing classes." Seeing his cousin looking shocked next to him, Souta said, "He goes to my school. I never knew he was famous."  
  
Blushing, Kagome approached her cousin who had seated himself in a chair. "Okay Souta. I have an idea. Why don't you and I switch places?"  
  
There was no reaction from Souta.  
  
"Souta, come on! It's a great idea! We both gain from it! I get to be with my idol and you get to be surrounded by girls!"  
  
Still, no evident reaction from Souta.  
  
"SOUTA!!! Come on!!! This is like the chance of a lifetime. When will you ever get another opportunity to be surrounded by hot girls? And, don't forget gym."  
  
Kagome was about to pinch Souta to see if he was actually conscious when he nodded slightly. "I'm listening. So, what's in it for me?"  
  
Kagome became desperate as she realized her cousin wouldn't agree with out gaining something of high value. "Ok, Souta. Um... what do you want? I have my card collections, my signed Barry Bonds baseball ones," Kagome stopped, seeing if Souta was interested. When he didn't respond, Kagome continued, listing off different treasured items she had. "What about... my new skateboard?... my... CD collection?" Kagome drifted off, starting to get desperate as her cousin didn't even blink at all of the stuff she was offering him. Taking a deep breath, Kagome muttered, "My Playstation 2 with 5 games?"  
  
Souta smirked and said, "Hell, yeah! You got yourself a deal."  
  
Realizing how much she had just given away, Kagome started crying. 'What have I done?! This better work.'  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Kagome started to tell Souta what to do. "Ok, Souta, you have a lot of work to do. First, I have to train you to be a girl. If a girl starts talking to you about how cute a guy is, just nod and act like you're listening. Show some interest or else they'll totally suspect you. If they start asking about who you like, etc., just talk about Kouga all dreamy-like. Make sure you don't grunt or say, 'Yeah. Ok.' It offends girls. Act all cheerful and smile. If anyone comments on your hair, say 'Well, I felt like I wanted a change,' or something. Luckily, your voice is similar to mine, but just in case, speak a little higher, maybe half an octave or also? I'll have to lower mine a bit. I can manage that. I'll go get some pictures of my friends, so you can start memorizing their names. Oh! Be really careful. Sango knows me so well. If you aren't careful, she'll definitely catch on."  
  
Souta just listened to Kagome ramble on for what felt like a few hours, nodding occasionally.  
  
"Don't forget to respond to 'Kag' or ' 'Gome' or something along those lines. Don't worry about the teachers; they never acknowledge that we even exist. Try to make sure you don't fail any tests though. I don't want my straight A average to slip. I'll do my own homework, just give it to me. You'll have to manage your own homework, though. I think that's all.... Is there anything I should know or prepare myself for?"  
  
Souta shook his head, exiting the room. "Just make sure no one thinks you're some kind of pansy or something, ok? Don't drape yourself all over Kouga! I don't want anyone thinking I'm gay or anything."  
  
Kagome nodded, following him to the door. "Hold on, Souta. I'll go get my books and my uniform. It should fit you."  
  
Coming back from her room, Kagome carried a large bag. "Don't forget the names of the students that I taught you today, okay?" Kagome held out the bag, as her cousin slipped on his shoes, ready to leave.  
  
"Well... it might be fun being a girl... for a week. I might actually get a date out of this. Ha ha!"  
  
"What?! Only a week?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's stretching it. Even though we look alike, if we do this switching thing for too long, we'll get caught," Souta said, leaving.  
  
'Awww. I was thinking of 6 months, at least. I'll never be able to hook Kouga in only a week.'  
  
Snapping out of her sadness, Kagome became determined. 'Okay! I gotta focus on the time I have! I'm going to make this the most exciting week ever! Get ready Kouga! Here I come!'

Wow. I've posted this thing like 5 times. I never believed it needed so much editing. Hopefully, all of you will like this more than the original. Posts will be slower, as my editor and I are trying to make this a very good story, with correct grammer and spelling. I hope you all of you will continue reading and I hope it won't be too bad. :) Ok! Please review! We really wish to hear your feelings about this story.


End file.
